


Duality of Airports

by Enigma13



Series: Becky/Charlotte One-shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Charlotte hated airports.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little nugget was written in about five minutes, but it's based off of the picture that Charlotte posted on twitter and I think instagram, I'm not on instagram, of her and Becky reuniting with Becky. Becky still had her backpack on and was basically nuzzling into Charlotte's neck. I got feels and then thought about my own experiences in airports and this cute little thing popped in my head and here you go.

Charlotte hated airports. They usually signaled long days and leaving home, which were the norm, but still unwelcome. But today, Charlotte was anxiously waiting to get there, and now that she was there she couldn’t keep still. Becky was landing today and they were meeting up for the first time in a couple of months while both RAW and Smackdown were in Glasgow. Did Charlotte mention being on different brands from your significant other sucked? Cause it did. It did super hard. 

Charlotte turned her back to the terminal to look at the arriving and departing flights, as well as the time, and sighed. She had so many activities planned for Becky tonight before RAW and Smackdown, then they’d have to wait till Survivor Series to see one another again, other than passing each other at their one mutual free day at home.

“CHARLOTTE!”

Charlotte barely had time to register the voice and turn around before her arms were full of a small, compared to her, orange haired lass that she’d been missing so much recently. Charlotte easily caught her weight, allowing Becky to clutch onto her with her hands and her feet, and wrapped her in a tight hug. Her luggage lay forgotten on the ground a few paces away.

Becky pressed her face into Charlotte neck mumbling how much she missed her and how much she loved her while Charlotte held her closer and soaked in the feeling of her body being so close to her lovers and the smell of Becky’s hair.

Yeah, maybe Charlotte hated airports most of the time. They are a place of goodbye, and a place that separates people. But sometimes an airport was something that brought you home, or in the case of the girl in Charlotte’s arms, brought home to you.

**Author's Note:**

> AW. I just love this pairing and Becky and Charlotte don't really discourage us with all their posts and the thelma and louise thing. I regret nothing.


End file.
